Those Who Believe
by Meian-Rose
Summary: It's been some time since Prussia's official dissolve..Even he should have been smart enough to know that once a nation has dissolved, it has disappeared and it is then gone for good. Lately, Hungary's been having a bit of trouble coping with the loss, but she'd rather die than admit that. Soft PruHun (Prussia x Hungary)
1. Chapter 1

It's been roughly fifty years since 1947-The official dissolve of the once "great" nation of Prussia.

As a personified country, his life was in danger. What was he to do then?

Fight for his country?

Plea for his life?

Rebirth as a human rather than a nation?

Well, he could have done either of these things, and no one would've thought any less of him..(Well, any lesser than they already had. He could be a bit of a..)

Moving on.

He'd simply refused. Whether it be his pride or his stupidity, nobody knew for sure at the time..

Hungary and Austria were surprisingly shaken by the loss. Even though his presence had become a nuisance at times, it was nice to have a new face around the house once in a while. Austria was constantly bothered by little tribulations here and there, country-wise or other.

Hungary was still fulfilling her faithful job as a house wife and cooking, cleaning, sewing, reading, and practically everything she could manage to keep her mind occupied.

Prussia had always hated that.

_"V'what are you doing? Hungary?! V'where are you! The awesome me is looking for you!"_

_"What do you mean, what am I doing? What does it look like I'm doing! Buzz off, I have work to do!"_

_"Something isn't right about you, Hungary. Lately you've been acting allot like a..like a.."_

_"Like a what?"_

_"Like a chick!"_

_"I am a chick, you douche nozzle!"_

_At the moment, Hungary was currently in the process of hanging Austria's clothes out to dry on the line outside of the manor. As expected, Prussia was soon to show up and bug the hell out of either one of this. It was never clear who he'd bother first, but it seemed that today, Hungary was the unlucky one.._

_"Ja, I know that, v'whatever. I meant why are you acting like such a girl?"_

_"Do you want to get hit?!"_

_"I am just being honest! All you ever do is sit around here and clean up after Austria. Doesn't that aristocrat ever get on your nerves?"_

_"The only person getting on my nerves here, is you!"_

_"That is not true and you know it. I cannot get on your nerves, I am awesome, and your being is now blessed with the awesomeness that is me and you should be grateful that I stumbled into your puny life!"_

_"What do you want, Prussia?"_

_"I want you to come hunting with me. It's been ages since we shot a few together. Come on Hungary, I know you can't keep up this lady-like act forever. Give in to your manly man side Hungary, do it.", he urged._

_"I will not!"_

_"Come on, you know you want to.."_

_"I will do no such thing!"_

_"Just give in, Hungary, put those boring clothes down! Come on, come on, come on Hungary.."_

_"I..I..No! Ladies do not participate in the sport that is known as hunting, or fighting, or..", she practically twitched as she choked the words out, "Or violence of any kind! Now get out of here Prussia, I am busy!"_

_"You used to be fun, you know? V'what happened?!"_

_"I grew up!"_

_"You became a bore!"_

_"I did what I had to for my country! Do you think I wanted to give up everything my life had to offer? My life would never have been so difficult had I only been a boy!-"_

_"..."_

_"Crap.", she sighed, "I didn't mean a word of that! Don't you dare go around spreading that rumor and such. I will hunt you down like a dog, Prussia!"_

_He bit back his laughter, in a vain attempt to keep composure, "I knew it! Hungary isn't really a lady, she's one of us!"_

_"Just what the hell are you referring to?!"_

_"The Teutonic Knights, crap-wad. Obviously you're one of us!~"_

_"I am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"I am not!"_

_"You are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!~ Don't deny it, Hungary."_

_"Hungary, will you come in here for a moment?", called a far off voice._

_"That is Austria. See what you did? You distracted me and I did not hang all of the clothes on time. Now I am going to fall behind on my chores. That is your fault!"_

_"My fault? Don't blame me, blame my awesome!"_

_She huffed as she carried the remainder of the clothing inside, purposely knocking Prussia down on the way to the door._

* * *

She awoke with a start.

"What was that?", she yawned as she rubbed her still tired eyes, "Was that a dream about..Prussia? Another one? Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit, damn you Prussia!", she cursed.

This time she sat upright in bed, knocking the covers off of herself as she hesitated to awaken any further.

Lately she'd been having more than her fair share of dreams of Prussia, or I suppose you could call them..memories?..Either way, this night's dream was only one of the many in the past month they'd arrived. Some were nightmares, poking at her inner guilt, or the anxiety of a nation she'd acknowledged as a friend during early childhood dissolving. They stirred her feelings, only slightly, before she pushed them away.

She'd told him then and she'd tell him now, he was not going to interfere in her house work.

* * *

"Hungary."

_It was pitch black._

"Hungary!"

_She couldn't move.._

"Hungary! Listen to me and open your awesome eyes right now or this will never work!"

She awoke to a field of grass.

It seemed like early morning..Or at least something around that time..Yeah, the sun was barely rising. There was a small chill in the air and the wind blew through her short hair..

Short?

Now that she truly analyzed the situation, why was she lying in a field anyway? What was the point of that? Of all of the places to fall asleep..

"Hungary."

Why was her hair short again? Did she perhaps cut it without realizing it? She knew it wasn't unheard of in countries feeling a strong sense of overwhelming emotion..Whether it be gratitude or guilt. Liechtenstein had done something in the like hadn't she? Yes, she believed so..Too bad Switzerland shot anyone who tried to get a better look at her.

"Hungary! Get up now! I know you can hear my awesome voice!"

She looked down at the ground around her, then down at her own tiny hands..

This couldn't be. Was she in another dream?

"Who is there?! I will have no mercy on you, if your intentions are..are..less than clean!", she shouted.

"My intentions are awesome, as always, now how long are you planning on sitting on the ground like that? I hope you know you owe me for this. You are wasting precious daylight."

The grass was green, the air was nice, her hands were..tiny. She felt another overwhelming sensation..This time, energy. Energy, power, happiness, was it? What else..

Oh yes, youth. This was definitely youth.

She turned her attention toward the obnoxious voice that had been calling out her name ever since she'd awaken, and saw none other than a pair of gleaming red eyes and dirty white hair.

"Finally, you woke up! It's not awesome to keep a guy as awesome as me waiting you know. You really need to work on that. Learn from the best."

"Prussia?! Is that really you?! Why are we so young?!"

"We are so young because I decided to break the rules a little-Let me explain before you begin with the questions. We don't have as much time as I would prefer."

"Go on then, explain.", she sighed as she crossed her arms.

Even her voice sounded different..

"Fist of all..How is this possible?! You dissolved, you should have vanished!"

"That is where you are wrong!", he declared, pumping his tiny fist in the air, "Prussia exists in the heart of all who believe in it. I know you Hungary, you were a fighter back then, and you are a fighter now. You always have been. Am I right? Of course I am right, I am awesome!"

Though she appreciated the compliment, she did not need his stupid opinion..She was a damn good house wife, not a warrior!

"Now, I know you are clinging onto the past Hungary. You may think I am giving you these dreams of yours but I am not, I am innocent in all of this! I was a little surprised at first..My body had completely dissolved, but somehow I'm still here. Then I realized, who says Prussia is dead? Prussia is awesome, isn't he? What would the crap-wad's say if awesome Prussia wasn't here to steal your pitiful thunder?"

"How very inspirational of you Prussia but that still does not explain why we are children!"

"Hungary, Hungary, Hungary..", he clicked his tongue a few times, circling the girl a bit before adding, "If I could greet you in person, I would. However, I just told you my body was dissolved. On top of that, even if I could, you are still so hung up on that house wife business of yours..But, you cannot be a house wife if you are still a child."

Getting a better look at the man (or rather, boy) she realized he'd also transformed somehow..He also bore the youthful, tiny figure along with his old, almost forgotten outfit which proudly represented the Teutonic Knights.

"You..You..So you mean this is all a dream?! Is this why I can move? Is this why I can't control what is happening..This feels to real to be a dream.."

"It is something like a dream but my AWESOMENESS says otherwise. It will feel just like it would in person!"

"Is this..Is this for real?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

..Yes.

"I..I believe you for now. But if you pull anything funny I swear I will beat you to a pulp!"

"The only people we should be beating are the CUMANS."

"Cumans? Is that necessary? Do we really need to-Where are you going you don't even have a battle plan or anything, you can't just-!"

"I AM AWESOME! LOOK AT WHAT I DID, I AM SO AWESOME!"

"That is not possible!"

She froze in place.

How was this possible? Prussia was..unharmed. That's strange, everybody knows that Prussia couldn't hold his own against them if his life depended on it..Which, in most cases, it did.

"I told you Hungary, I'm not lying to you. My awesomeness will make this an awesome experience for the both of us! I promise you that by the end of the day, it'll feel like I never left!"

"So..You mean, we can do whatever we want and we won't get hurt?"

"V'well, I thought so at first but we can still get hurt..For example, have you ever heard the saying "If you die in your dream, you will die in real life" and all that?"

She nodded sadly.

"Good. That is all a load of crap. You have nothing to fear here, but even I can't bend the astronomical odds of the universe..In other words, this is not really a dream, it's just a way I can connect my spirit to yours. The easiest way to do that is while you are sleeping. Sure, I can bend the rules a little, but I cannot break them.."

"I see. So if we were to get attacked by-"

"Yes."

"You weren't hurt because-"

"Yes."

"And that means-"

"Yes, yes, and no. NOW, I am awesome, and the awesome me says that we should go have some fun! We have to make this day last! Come with me, Hungary!"

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up and off of the soft grass, dragging her to god knows where in a land that seemed all too familiar..

A land she hadn't seen since god knows when.

* * *

His first _brilliant_ idea had included climbing a tree for whatever reason. That being so, she was unable to stop him and he found himself hanging upside down by his knees on the tip of the tree, and as she expected, he couldn't get down.

"Prussia, you imbecile! I told you this was a bad idea!"

"I told you, the awesome me does not get stuck! I can get down anytime I want to."

"Then get down now!"

"No!"

"You can't, can you?"

"...Nein."

"I didn't think so.", she said as she sat down on the grass below.

Her form had taken some getting used to..Being an adult, feminine, proper house wife, she was used to physical limitation. However, youth had promised agility, flexibility, reflexes, speed, and even a bit of strength. She'd even dare to say she had the same amount of energy as Prussia..

_THUD!_

..Well, at least one of them used it wisely.

* * *

Their next stop was a trip back to the castle. Upon arrival, Hungary had fetched the bandages and checked his head and mental stability for any signs of a concussion. Per usual, he was fine as there wasn't much to damage up there, but he'd obtained a pretty bump from a fall like that..Apparently he wasn't lying when he'd said it was possible to get hurt, even in this dream-like state of mind..

She was reliving the past all over again..Throughout every battle, or even simple childish schemes, Prussia had always found a way to injure himself, and Hungary would have to treat his wounds as no one else would bother to help two children dabbling in the world of warfare, nations or otherwise. She was fine with that, however. She was used to it, after all.

"Did you see how awesome I was Hungary?! Yeah, yeah I know you did, but try to contain your excitement. I know I can be pretty amazing but you shouldn't worry, maybe one day you'll be that awesome too."

"That's great Prussia, now stay still so I can finish wrapping the bandages."

"My head needs no bandages, I am barely wounded!"

"P-Prussia! What are you doing, stay still!"

"Nein, I am awe-!"

_THUD!_

* * *

Somehow able to endure the throbbing pain in his already dented skull, he'd agreed to sit still on be half of his "awesomeness" and allowed Hungary to tend to his wound and or possible concussion.

"What should we do next, Hungary?!", he bounded around her on the large, grassy field.

"I don't know, Prussia. What is it we can do?"

"Everything! We are children now, we can do whatever we want, we can relive our childhood like we were supposed to!"

"Speak for yourself Prussia.", she huffed, "I have work to do back home. How long is your little game going to last?!"

Cocking his head, his face fell into a confused frown, "V'what are you talking about? V'what game? You're sounding really weird, Hungary."

"Austria is probably worried sick about me..Does he know where I am?! How am I going to explain this to him when I get home.."

"V'why the hell are you worrying about that now?! You're with a lifelong childhood friend who you thought was dead and suddenly all you care about is stuffy old Austria! You should really take notes on what awesome is, because that is definitely not it!"

She shook her head in silence, "Let's not argue about this now. Come on, we'll go..", she hesitated, looking around, "We'll plan an invasion."

"Sounds awesome! Where do we attack first?"

"We attack-Hey! I haven't told you yet!"

"I AM AWESOME!"

* * *

After tracking down the wild Prussian, they'd somehow managed to (more or less accidentally) stumble onto the enemy military base. Even if it wasn't much to look at, they were sure it was a war camp as it was guarded with soldiers under familiar flag, escorted many weapons in and out of the premises. Prussia and Hungary, being of smaller frame, were able to hide in the bushes and lay in wait as they stalked their prey.

"Come on Hungary.", he roughly whispered, "Let's attack! Douche nozzle's won't know what hit them.."

"We cannot just attack like this. We are without a strategy, reliable weapons, or an army!", she ducked as she turned around to face the obnoxious boy (or, well, man?).

"Trust me Hungary, we can do this."

"What makes you think we can take on the entire base alone?!"

"I am awesome and you are Hungary, what makes you think we can't?!"

For whatever reason, she really couldn't care why, her cheeks pinked at the compliment.

"Sh-Shut it! They'll catch us if you aren't quiet!", she looked away, half in shame, half in embarrassment.

"Let's do it."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"You know you want to."

"I know I want to but I can't do it without some type of-"

"I AM AWESOME! ATTACK!"

"PRUSSIA NO!"

Perhaps a blessing, or a curse, Prussia's cape was caught on the extended thorn of the bush they'd been well hidden under. He was stuck..but his shouts had seemed to have caught more attention than intended.

"Who goes there?! Show yourselves!"

Hungary tried freeing Prussia, as hard as she could, she tugged on the cape, tugged on the bush, and even tried to rip it off entirely.

"Hungary, hurry up!", he hissed under his breath, "They are coming and do you know what they would do if they found me here, Hungary, whose idea was it to come here without an army?!"

"Shut up or they'll catch us for sure!"

Footsteps drawing nearer, time running out, ideas wearing thin, she quickly dug her tiny hand into the bush and caught hold of his cape, pricking herself on multiple thorns before unhooking the fabric and freeing her albino friend. At the drop of a hat, they'd run far off into the woods.

* * *

Out of breath, they'd stopped in the middle of the same grassy field..Well, at least they'd managed to get home.

Hungary seemed to be in the worst of shape, despite everything. She dropped to the ground, flat on her back in a vain attempt to capture whatever oxygen was left in the world.

Whether it be out of fear, relief, adrenaline, or simply the thrill of it all, she didn't know, but for whatever reason she'd begun laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"That..That..That..", she gasped, "That was a lot of fun, even if you did nearly get us both killed!~"

"Now THAT'S the Hungary I know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"V'well-! Oh crap, you're hurt!"

"What? I don't feel anything.."

"Look at your arm!"

She did so, finding nothing in particular except for a thick trail of blood and a few thorns that had stubbornly taken shelter at the break of her skin.

"..It's nothing.", she shrugged, cradling the back of her head atop both of her arms, "Just a little scratch."

He sighed and shook his head, "You really need to learn how to milk this. Listen, I am awesome but you already know that. So I am going to do you a favor."

"What?"

"I am going to treat your wound!"

"Do you even know how to treat a wound?!"

"Of course I do, I can treat any silly wound, no matter how big or how stupid!"

"You're one to talk about stupid wounds.."

"What was that?"

"..Nothing, just help me stop the blood.", she sighed.

* * *

For once he hadn't been lying, he'd managed to quickly dress the wound in the spare bandage Hungary had kept on her person (just in case, you know) and rinsed her arm in the creek. After they were both well rested, they decided to stop in for a bit of a refresher.

"Come on Hungary, don't be a chicken, get in the water!"

"N-No! It's not proper..I-I am a lady!"

"Maybe you were a lady in Austria's place, but here, you are Hungary, mighty warrior, defender of all that is good! Am I right? Of course I am right! Now get naked!"

_THUD!_

Well, it was apparent that Hungary was still able to injure the poor fool more than his enemies ever could.

Despite that, she took his advice and stripped down to her shorts. Besides, without anything fully developed, she supposed she had nothing to worry about..At least, for now. So long as someone didn't get handsy..

"The water feels nice."

"I know, it's awesome!"

"You think everything is awesome."

"Only because I invented awesome."

"That is a lie."

"It is not a lie, you were there."

"That is not true!"

"But it is not a lie either!"

"That didn't even make sense!", she huffed.

Before returning whatever insult he'd thrown at her (she'd stopped listening) she decided to dip more than a toe or two in the water. Soon, up to her ankles, she watched as the water sparkled in a shimmering imagine of her reflection, distorted by the water ripples. It really was a beautiful sight, she smiled to herself as a fish swam past her foot.

_Splash!_

"You did not just splash me!"

"Of course I did, I am awe-! That is not fair!"

"All is fair in war!"

"Nein, I am awesome!"

"I told you not to say it!", she rolled her eyes as she splashed him once more, this time, harder.

He returned the favor, drenching her shorts to the core..

"Bastard!", she exclaimed as she pinned him down in the tiny creek, water covering the length of his legs as his chest, torso, and everything above remained atop the water.

They laughed like that for a while as he began to hopelessly fight back, drawing even more of a reaction out of the poor, exhausted girl. She wasn't sure why she was laughing back then before her wounds had cleansed, but now she was sure..This was happiness, this was fun, this was freedom..

It seemed that only then it had dawned on her that this is perhaps what Prussia had been talking about..The freedom to run around, jump, crawl, get her hands dirty, everything her little heart desire be it violence or softer desires.

"See Hungary? Isn't this fun? You should thank the awesome me for showing you such a good time."

"In your dreams, being a house wife is just as much fun as anything we could have done today!", she lied.

"What do you mean could have done? We still have plenty of time! Now hop to your feet and dry off, prepare for another invasion!"

"Another one? Are you out of your mind?!"

"Am I out of my mind? Of course not! I am awesome! Really, how could you have forgotten this much? Don't you remember how often the Cumans would invade? We are never safe, now prepare yourself! This will not be a pretty fight and once again the awesome Prussia will have an opportunity to save your place once again!"

"Oh shut it!", she huffed as she stepped out of the water, dressing herself in dry clothes that had quickly dampened once they'd reached contact with her soaked shorts.

He followed suit, tugging on his dingy clothes before proudly stating he was awesome.

Nothing new, really.

* * *

It was then that they'd begun to relax, nearly hand in hand as they walked side by side on their way across the large hill that led to the castle in which they were both determined to defend. However, chatter hadn't consisted of bickering and as much uneasiness that usually followed prior to battles. Instead, they remained in soft unspoken laughter, chatting about this and that which was completely unimportant. Even in this state of mind, they reminisced.

It was only as they approached the castle, that they'd drawn to an eerie silence.

"Something is wrong."

Prussia simply nodded, focus for once evident in his burning red eyes. They stuck side by side, swords in hand.

"Approach slowly.", she whispered, "We are not alone."

"I know.", he whispered as well, "When are we going to attack though. They are no match for us!"

"You are the one who is forgetting something Prussia. Do you not remember how small we were as children? We barely reached their knees! We've always had an army to back us up, with no help whatsoever we are powerless, don't you understand?!"

"I get it, I get it. You aren't as awesome as me and you are afraid to admit it.."

"Prussia, what happens if we are injured in this dream?"

"I don't know, I assume the wound will follow us to the real world but I don't believe we will die"

"That is good..Well, not good, but it is..", she sighed as she took a deep breath, never loosening her grip, "It is better than nothing."

"You're right."

"PRUSSIA, LOOK OUT!"

Without so much as another word, she jumped in front of the boy, tackling him to the ground as an arrow flew right past his head.

"I don't think you would recover from a wound like that.", she huffed.

His eyes were wide with fear and anger, "Nobody pulls a cheap stunt like that, who do they think they are! This is our dream, not theirs!"

"We have no choice Prussia, we have to run!"

"We cannot run, we saved your house in the past and we will do it again!"

"I am telling you Prussia, this is a bad idea!"

"It is not a bad idea, Hungary, just think about it for a-"

"No, I am fed up with your lies! You think you can save my place but you cannot. You cannot do anything without help. That is the reason your country dissolved, Prussia, you are incapable of fighting!"

Silence rang through the air with a harsh glint, similar to that of a sharp knife. In comparison, the words hurt no less.

"Fine.", he sighed, dangerously lowering his voice, "I try to be awesome for you and help, but all you care about is Mr. Austria, isn't it? You just want to go back to him and live your life as a lonely house wive..Have you ever thought about me since that day, Hungary? The day you married him..The day I lost you as a friend?"

"What are you talking about? I've been your friend all along.."

"No, you have been around, but you haven't been a friend. Both of you have pushed me away and none of you bat an eye until the day I dissolved! I try to surprise you with a gift and you repay me by telling me how lame I am!"

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to say it, you crap-wad!"

"Don't call me a crap-wad!"

"Say I'm awesome!"

"You are not awesome, Prussia, why are you so full of yourself!"

"Why are you so stubborn?!"

"Why can't you just admit that you're weak!"

"Why can't you just admit that you missed me?!"

The suddenty of another arrow hitting the ground right near their feet awoken them both, breaking the deadly tension.

"We have no time for this.", he huffed, "Hungary, I will fight with or without you!"

She lowered her sword as she eyes him harshly, "It looks like you will fight alone, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Hungary cursed as she stormed away from the castle, where said battle was supposedly taking place..

It's not like she wanted to abandon Prussia, she had to. She had no choice..There was no point in watching him kill himself over and over again, if anything were to happen to him and she were unable to help, well then, she supposed this dream was little more than that of a nightmare..

"Stupid Prussia.", she cursed under her breath as she stormed through the dirt trail in the forest not too-far not too-close to the castle, "Who does that bastard think he is? He thinks he is awesome. Like America, he thinks he is _the hero_. Well news flash Prussia, you are not a country anymore! You are gone!"

Biting back tears of anger and what almost felt like sadness, she shouted her terrible angst at-of all things-a tree. Once she realized that she was in fact putting on quite a show for all the little creatures in the forest (who were now most likely staring at her in intense amusement), she paced slowly but surely back and forth, away from the tree.

"Prussia..Prussia this, Prussia that, shut up Hungary!", she snapped at herself, "It's not like you need him. You're only here because this dream lasts twenty-four hours and you cannot leave until you wake up..I am not here for him! If anything he is just a dimwit who sucked me into this stupid life. I was perfectly content with being a house wife! There is nothing wrong with that! Someone like him has no right to judge..With him it's always "I'm awesome this, I'm awesome that, Gilbird is awesome, you are awesome but not as awesome as I am..", no wonder he dissolved.", she rambled.

As she stormed off a little further West, (or east maybe? She hoped it was West but she wasn't quite sure..Perhaps she should have figured this out before stumbling so far off.) she failed to acknowledge the little hazard on the trail that tripped her, causing a steady face plant right in the dirt.

"You've got to be kidding me!", she shouted as she stared back at the appending stone laying blatantly in the middle of nowhere in particular.

"Look at what we have here!~"

"This cannot be good..", she sighed to no one but herself.

"What do you want, you jackasses? Can't you see I'm injured? How dare you even think of harming a lady!"

Before her were a few (or rather, many) clearly recognizable soldiers fighting for the other team, or shall she say, the Cumans.

"A lady?", laughed a few soldiers, each clad in armor, "Perhaps you haven't looked in the mirror enough, young'n!"

"Who are you calling a y-!", she hesitated, looking down at her own preformed body.

Realization, the cruel mistress that she was, had dawned on her and informed her that in fact during this time, many people, including the Cumans, the kingdom, her people, the church, _herself_, firmly believed she was a boy.

"Leave me alone! Go away, or..I will have no mercy on you!"

She merely received another tone of laughter, harshly mocking her very existence.

"Or what? You don't exactly have an army with ya' now do ye? What's a brat like ye' gonna do to a bunch like us?"

"More than you would expect!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Hey!", another chimed in, "If he's so sure, why don't we put the little boy up to the challenge! We'll let you go..", he paused as he pulled what looked like -yes, that was definitely- an arrow off of his back and aimed it easily across his bow, right at her forehead, "If ye' can dodge this. If you can't..", he chuckled, "I think we all know what happens!"

"F-Fine!", she stuttered, ignoring the weakness in both of her knees..

_Damnit Hungary, you're better than this, stay strong!_

_"Stupid Albino.", she huffed, "Trying to boss me around even when he's not here."_

They hadn't forewarned her that the shot was coming..It only became even more apparent that they'd truly wanted to perhaps, pierce her right in the heart. In more ways than one.

Luckily, however, she'd seen the arrow as it launched into the air, and the world seemed to slow down as it made its way into the ground right as she clumsily stumbled back, landing face down in the dirt again. She looked back to give them a smug little retort before she realized that something had restricted her movement..

Rather than being able to sit up properly and punish her attackers, she felt as though she was..pinned..

Then it hit her, quite literally.

The dirty emerald tunic she had worn proudly, had been all but caught on the cape..The arrow had been shot right through it, digging straight into the ground. Unfortunately, ripping it off was not an option, seeing how they'd already had another shot prepared, waiting for her next move.

_"Damnit."_, she mentally cursed.

"Wait!", called the tallest soldier up front, leading the pack on his white horse, "I say we've earned this, haven't we?"

He received much cheer, "Then I think we should take him out, just like the little bitty worm he is! Are you with me?"

More cheers followed, despite a silent tear that rolled down Hungary's cheek, against her wishes.

"Good, then hows about this? I will get up,", he grunted, lowering himself off of his horse, "And I'll deliver the final blow, while ye all watch!"

An explosion of tears.

"W-Wait!", she tried to call as the man wielded his sword, walking proudly toward the currently sitting-duck.

Before she could protest another moment, he was standing before her, laughing as she struggled to crawl away, body shifted so her stomach was near flat on the ground and her head turned toward her murderer.

He raised his sword and the cheers grew louder. She shut her eyes and awaited the blow, fearing the consequences reality might bring once she's awoken..

If she ever does wake, that is.

_CLING!_

Slowly, she opened her eyes as she realized she had felt no pain. Was she dead? No, she was still here..

"Ha, you think you can handle the awesome me? Run away in fear as I defeat you all one by one!"

"Another little brat.."

"Let's kill this one, then we'll get back to the other!"

"Yeah, not like he's going anywhere!"

"Ye' ye'..Just keep yer arrows on him just in case!"

"Yes sir!"

She simply ignored the shouts from behind, staring up at the gleaming white hair that gently flew with the wind, as he held his sword high in hand, fending off the obviously heavier sword from above, inches away from his face, quite nearly taking his head off.

She couldn't remember much of the battle. The other soldiers had simply stayed behind and followed orders, keeping arrows pointed at Hungary, who was near tears as Prussia was clearly struggling with the apparently ring leader of this little _invasion_.

She couldn't bear this much longer..

It was then she realized, she still had her bow..All she needed was an arrow, and luckily..

She eyed the arrow that had pinned her down.

_"Why don't I just rip the cape off?!"_, she huffed, reaching for the fabric before she was met with a highly audible sound of stretching bows..

_"Right, that's why. One more move and they will shoot.."_

"Hungary.", whispered Prussia as he lowered his body to barely meet her height, though he was still a fair distance away, "Grab the arrow, trust me, do it and move your hand fast, do it!"

"Prussia, they will shoot me-"

"If you don't do it, they will just shoot you either way. At least this way you v'went down with a fight! We agreed we would fight to the death and that is what we're doing!"

"Prussia, when I said that, I meant with each other!-"

"None of that matters now!"

She shrieked as he was nearly shoved to the ground by his opponent, who laughed harshly in his face before warning, "Don't get distracted! Don't underestimate the Cuman army, losers!"

_"Were they always this annoying?"_, she mentally sighed.

With little to no choice, she simply did as she was told, quickly placing her hand on the arrow despite the sound of danger in the background. As expected, an arrow was launched and it would have simply chopped her hand clean off had she not moved just in time. Then she'd realized what the idiot was talking about..

Quick as a flash, she pulled the bow from her back with one hand and took the arrow with the other. Aiming the bow, she surveyed the area as fast as she was able to, before noticing two very key _allies_.

"Drop your weapon or we'll shoot!"

"Go ahead!"

She looked up one more time, and glanced behind as far as she was able to without turning her head, and sighed once outwardly before quickly running left and firing the first arrow up in the air, grabbing the next before the first could come close to its target, and shot yet another at a target not too far off.

None of the soldiers were hit.

"You missed!"

"Useless brat!"

"We'll show you what happens when you refuse to comply with us!"

"We would have killed you quickly!"

"Had ye' not spoiled it.."

She didn't care.

She really didn't._ She knew what was coming.. _

"I wasn't trying to hit you."

As the law of physics clearly stated, once a branch, say, a tree branch, had taken more than it could bear, just as a human it would collapse and as the laws of the universe applied, anything crushed underneath said tree branch was surely history.

So, she barely flinched as two branches collapsed on top of evenly aligned row of soldiers.

With a final scream, they were gone. This seemed to have alerted the commander in charge, as his face was lit with pure fury..Near red, he roughly slammed the Prussian down on the grown with his large armored boot, signifying that he was _done playing with children._

"You putrid, tiny, obnoxious, nosy little BRAT!", he shouted as he stormed toward Hungary.

Before she could anticipate what was about to happen, as though she hadn't known in the first place, just like a mere piece of meat, he had run her through with his sword..

However, it seemed the distraction was necessary. Prussia had taken this as an advantage and quickly cut the man down to size, slicing him across the side of his stomach-not enough to kill him, but just enough to keep him from moving for a while. He coughed up blood and cursed as the victorious boy had returned to his fallen friend.

Her face was turning pale..He noticed, and he was sure she had noticed it by now as well. He'd pulled the sword out of her as quickly as it was placed, so there was no telling what kind of damage he had done to any vital arteries he may have hit.

"Hungary.", he whispered as the coughing in the back had silenced, "Hungary, are you okay? This is not good-You are hurt!"

She coughed lightly as well, choking back a bit of blood, "What does it look like to you?! Asking..Asking stupid questions like that at a time like this.."

"Crap! What do I do..Hungary, you have to help me! You cannot die yet! You cannot die!"

It was true, in modern times should she suffer a blow like this, she would simply heal or feel nothing at all, as nations were unable to die unless their people had stopped considering themselves apart of her country. However, during these fatal times, it was a live or die situation. She was lucky to have survived back then, and with the help of a strong army (and though she hated to admit it, Prussia) she was able to grow and get stronger..Just so she would end up a faithful assistant to her husband's every need.

"Prussia, listen to me..", she sighed, "There is nothing you can do. There is nothing I can do either.."

"H-Hungary, you need to wake up now!"

She coughed again, unable to fight back the blood, staining his white tunic along with her already dirty shirt.

"This isn't as much fun as it used to be.", he bitterly chuckled as he gently arched her into his arms, supporting her so she wasn't laying flat on her back anymore. No, that didn't suit her at all. She'd never been one to take _anything_ laying down, not even death.

"You..You're a liar.", she chuckled as well, "This was the most fun I've had in years. I can't remember feeling this free..I can't remember the adrenaline."

"Look, Hungary, it was wrong of me to bring you here..It was wrong of me to take you away from your normal life. Look at what I did to you! If it wasn't for me, you would be home in bed right now, ready to wake up every morning like you always do."

"Don't blame yourself Prussia, this is not your fault-"

"Yes it is! This is not awesome! If I had known this was going to happen I would have never been such a.."

"Such a what?"

"Such a douche-nozzle!"

"Prussia, knock it off.", she sighed, "Just..Just take me back to the castle already. I'm sick of this place."

He nodded, lifting her up and making his way effortlessly past the row of bodies and the unconscious _murderer_.

Her consciousness was slipped as well, though she somehow managed to barely fight it..Her life seemed to skip in time frames. At one point Prussia was carrying her, the next thing she could identify was the similar creek where she always treated his wounds, and after that he had managed to clumsily wrap a bandage around her own wound, not that it would matter. It was merely an effort to try and stall the bleeding, but nonetheless she appreciated it.

"Prussia..", she barely whispered, quickly losing her breath.

"Anything, Hungary, open your eyes!"

"I'm cold.", she coughed up blood one last time, shamefully.

He sighed, looking down at her sadly, before taking off his own tunic and wrapping it neatly around her as a blanket.

She smiled softly at the gesture, "As of today..You are officially..Awesome."

That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

_ It was dark._

_ That was all she could see. No light to be found..Nothing, no Prussia, no Cumans, no blood, not even her own..body.._

_ There were no voices, this time. No one calling for her, no one trying to wake her, she wasn't even sure what time it was._

_ She was only surprised that she was still able to breathe, despite how uncomfortably difficult it may be._

_"Prussia..", she wheezed, "Is that you?", she asked to no one in particular as she reached toward the light, high above the darkness. _

_ She continued to reach..stretching her arm to its maximum, until it began to burn.._

_ That_ was exactly how she woke up.

Her arm stretched out almost painfully, the word _Prussia _hanging gently on her lips, and somewhere along the way, her night shirt was cut in half, revealing a set of hastily shaped bandages.

She leaned up in her bed, surprised at the soft weight on her shoulders. Pulling the fabric off her back, her eyes widened as she clearly recognized the Teutonic knights symbol on the back of the white tunic..

_Ding-dong._

_"Ah damnit..", she sighed, "Now is not a good time, whoever you are."_

_Ding-dong_

_Ding-dong_

_Ding-dong_

"I am coming!", she yelled, which she quickly regret as she winced and held her stomach.

She slowly opened the door, rubbing her tired eyes and blinked a few times as the world was still a bit blurry.

"Look, now is not a good...time..", she faltered, wide-eyed yet again as she beheld the extraordinary sight, standing ever-so smugly before her.

"P...P-Prussia?"

"That is right! The awesome me has returned! I bet you thought I was dead..V'well you can stop your mourning now because I am awesome and I have returned to make your lives that much better!"

"S-Shut up!", she cried as she ran into the obnoxious man, pulling him into a tight, tearful hug.

"H-How is this possible?!"

He sighed and pat her back gently, "Why must you always ask how this is possible? Does it matter?"

She hesitated before shaking her head.

"V'well since you've earned an explanation, I will tell you!"

She waited.

"Do you remember that conversation we had..You asked me how that all got started and what not and I told you that I still exist, didn't I? I exist in the hearts of all who believe in me, and you were trying to push me out. You did not want to acknowledge me, did you?"

She shamefully nodded, guilty written all over her face.

He merely chuckled and ruffled her hair, "V'well guess what Hungary.."

"What?", she huffed as she blew a strand of stray hair out of her eyes.

"That dark place you were..That dark place that took you in-between worlds. That was scary, don't you think? It was empty, it was lonely, yet it brought you back to the two places you desired most..Do you know what that was?"

"...", she sighed as she shook her head.

"_That_ was your heart. I wish I could have been there to see it but from what I understand, _someone was calling for me. _Now ignoring something like that is not awesome at all so of course..Here I am, Hungary. You still believe in me."

"I..I..I don't know what to say! How is this possible? You..You are dead! No, you dissolved..No! I am dead! I was stabbed right through the stomach, a nation does not simply survive that-"

"Hungary."

"I should be dead. That's it, I am dead, I am in the heavens and you are here too, that's it.."

"Hungary."

"Yes, that makes perfect sense. There is no logical explanation to-Who am I kidding! There is no logical explanation to anything anymore.."

"Hungary! It works both ways!"

"And on top of-What?"

"It works both ways..SO, it appears we have a mutual understanding, I see. You believe in me, and in turn, I will never, _ever_ stop believing in _you_."

She was tearing up again, but just as she was about to pull him in for another hug, she winced and held her stomach again, holding her throat as she fought the urge to cough up anymore blood that might stain her clothes in _this_ generation too.

"For now, let's get you inside.", he chuckled as he placed a hand around her shoulder, soothingly rubbing her back in the process, "We have allot of catching up to do."

* * *

**YAY I FINISHED SOMETHING **

**Now I'm just going to say it.**

**I ship PruHun. Just like I ship AusHun, PruAus, PruCan, and pretty much anything involving Prussia. I just found an angle on PruHun that I like to explore (I've always been interested in their childhood, it seems like they would have a few crazy adventures together, some fun, some scary). So, in hopes you don't shoot me, I love all of these pairings and I don't discriminate, nopenopenope and that's just about all I have to say.**

** Oh, yes, and if you find the Cumans accents offensive, I'm sorry. I wasn't focusing on their cultural way of speaking, I'm not really sure how they speak, but I feel as though the bigger bullies always have the worst vocabularies. I don't know why. I just do. **

**Alright that's about it. ~crawls away~**


End file.
